An Unseen Love
by Lyssa789
Summary: "It is only with the heart that one can see rightly what is essential is invisible to the eye." Emmett didn't mean to turn her life upside down. But he saved her anyway. Now she can't be seen by anyone. Not even by the guys she loves.


_**Chapter 1: **_

What do you do when you're invisible? No one can see you, but you can see them. It's like you're alive, but you're a ghost among people. No one can see you. They can hear, smell, and feel you. But they can't see. Then you just fall from there. You fall into the world of nothing. What's the point anymore? You can't do anything, but watch as time goes by.

That's what happened to me.

I fell.

*Five months earlier*

I ran for my life. I knew it wouldn't do any good, but I ran. He…no…It was faster than me. I tripped and I knew that it was going to be the end of me. I was picked up by my wrists and I resentfully stared into the eyes of a red demon. It was a man, but at the same time, he was not. He snarled and had me pinned up against the wall in the back ally. His glistening white teeth were bared and ready to bite. Apparently, he was angry that I wasn't scared of him. Or at least I didn't look scared. Inside I was shaking with the fear of being sucked to death. I had heard of his kind before in the legends of my ancestors. That's how I knew I had no chance.

"Cold one." I said simply, trying to hide the fear and pain behind my eyes. His grip tightened around my wrists and he shoved me again against the wall. I gasped in pain; I would have fallen to the ground if he didn't have such a tight grip on me. He lifted me up; my feet couldn't touch the ground, and then slammed me onto the floor. Every part of my body ached in pain and I groaned. "W-What do you want?" I coughed out. He snarled, taking the collar of my shirt, lifting me up, and slamming me against the wall. I was bleeding now. There was blood coming from the back of my head and another parts that were cut. His face was only a few inches from mine. "I want your blood." He spat out. I was fighting the part of me that wanted to pass out and tried to find the will to stay conscious, it was the only chance I had. I looked at him with heavy eyes and saw his eyes slowly turning black with desire.

Sh*t…

"You'll regret ever living." He sneered. He grabbed my leg and cracked the bone with one hand. I screamed in agony and dreaded what else he would do to me before he ended it. Suddenly, his gripped on me was released. I fell to the floor in pain. Curiosity overcame me though and I looked up to see what had happened. The cold one was fighting another cold one now. I concluded that I was being saved, but why? I caught the other cold one's eye; he looked different. He had golden eyes. I watched the two as they fought each other. The golden-eyed one had the other in a chokehold, but he swiftly got out of his grip and ran after me. I sat there helpless, I couldn't move because of my leg.

"MANEANT!" The golden one shouted before the red eyed one could get to me. I could tell the word was Latin, but what did it mean? The red-eyed demon stopped in its tracks. He looked around as if I had disappeared right before his eyes. He pivoted and looked back at the golden-eyed cold one. "What did you do?" He hissed. "Don't you know Latin? She has disappeared." The golden one said with a smirk. The more I looked at him; I realized he looked a lot like a big, muscular, teddy bear to me. I didn't understand a word he was saying though, because I hadn't disappeared. I was sitting right there against the wall. "That's not possible," The red-eyed one said, "I can still smell her blood."

I reached up my hand to the back of my head and felt the wet blood still dripping. I winced and wiped it on my white T-shirt. I looked back at the two cold ones. They were fighting again. I let out a shaky breath and started crawling away from them. The streets were empty and the only thing lighting my way was the street lamps. I used all my strength to keep crawling; my right leg was completely useless. Thoughts of death were running through my mind as I crawled slowly on the sidewalk of the street. I finally just gave up and layed there on the sidewalk. I figured either I would bleed out or someone would find me, eventually.

I closed my eyes and everything just became quiet from there. It was as if I had tuned every sound out of my mind.

*Emmett's POV*

I finished off the newborn that tried to kill that innocent girl in the back-ally. I felt bad that I had to use my powers on her, because sometimes the effect wasn't always reversible. The problem now was that I couldn't find her. She had left a trail of blood leading out the ally-way, but it stopped down the street. I tried calling out for her, but I didn't know her name so I just ended up calling, "Girl! Girl!" There wasn't any response, so what was I suppose to do? If she wasn't dead yet, it would take a while before she would figure out I had made her invisible to everyone. I sighed inwardly and started to make my way home.

*Back to the girl's POV*

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I was surprised I wasn't dead. I tested my leg out, it was still useless and the blood on the back of my head was dried up. I sat up slowly; people were walking straight past me as if I wasn't there. It took me to realize I was on the sidewalk in Port Angeles. It must have been mid-day because the streets were busy, but how could people have been walking past me without a care? I was wearing a blood stained t-shirt and had bruises all over my body, if that didn't call out I NEED HELP, then what did?

"Hello?" I choked out. A woman looked around as if she heard me, but she didn't see me and walked away. I watched her go with a pained look on my face.

What happened to me?…

I replayed the events from the night before over again in my head. I recalled how the golden-eyed cold one had been telling the red-eyed one that he had made me disappear. That's when I remembered what maneant meant.

Disappear…

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Review. You don't have to say you like it or dislike it, just let me know you're there :) but opinions on the story would be nice to. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon.


End file.
